


A Smitten Masochist

by MaddiKitten



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love Bites, Mild Blood, Nipple Play, Spirits, Yu-Gi-Oh! - Freeform, pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddiKitten/pseuds/MaddiKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami Bakura is discovered by Faith and he takes full advantage of her to get her to become his slave and do his bidding. In the end, he becomes smitten and influenced by masochism as he's willing to accept Faith as his mistress but only during sexual acts while all other times he uses her to do his bidding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smitten Masochist

Dinner was finished and the young couple had separated for the night. With Bakura asleep in his room, Faith smiled softly to herself as she washed the dishes while propped up on her crutches. She washed the plates clean with a wet dishrag and some soap before she saw a strange flash of light come from Bakura's room. Her violet hues were mesmerized by the gold tint of the light before it faded as she carefully walked to the door in an attempt to not be caught. Once at the door, she cracked it a bit more to catch a glimpse inside. The room seemed normal and his board games were on the floor as usual... until she caught a glimpse of a dark shadow. The actual figure was out of sight seemingly in the opposite corner of the room from the door before she saw the shadow move and look in her direction. Faith gasped softly and attempted to step back, but tripped on her crutches and fell inside of the room. She immediately opened her eyes to see where Bakura was. 

"Bakura?! Where are you?" She yelped upon noticing the demonic figure before her before a lamp was turned on beside the bed. She looked towards it and it was Bakura, but his hair was arranged differently than normal and his eyes were more narrow. She tried to stand up on her crutches but found herself picked up and pinned onto the bed.

"Y-You're not him!" she exclaimed before she felt her throat gripped firmly by his right hand. She tugged on his hand and tried to gasp for air as the stranger saw the fear in her eyes and smirked.

"Look what I've found... A little mouse wanders into the darkness after she sees something unexpected, something devious... demonic. She notices that the figure is different and wants answers, but she is in no position to question who she sees with her own two eyes. Well, little mouse, have you caught on?" He chuckled, "Are you terrified, as this stranger clenches at your throat?" He smirks as he towered over her before leaning in and gently taking in her scent as he loosened his grip around her neck. "Ah, a lovely smell..." He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, "Such soft skin..." The spirit then gripped her breasts and fondled them hearing her gasp. "Heh, what's the matter, girl? Don't you like being played with?" He teased, "Bakura does it all the time when you ask him to. Such a good little boy, isn't he?" He continued to grope her as his lust had been unquenched for 3,000 years. He needed to release. "Now... Cry out for me, mortal." His expression grew stern as he commanded a response.

She stubbornly remained quiet before suddenly crying out in pleasure as he pinched her nipples. "Ahh~!"

"Such a lovely sound. I think you'll be of use to me after all." He slowly leaned in and positioned himself on top of her as he kept her pinned while he kisses her neck from the bottom to her main artery. He bites firmly enough into it letting the blood drip from the wound. The spirit's warm wet tongue made her squirm and gasp in pleasure while he lapped up the iron-rich liquid that had trickled down her neck. "Mm... Don't you want to play, little slut?" he chuckled as she nodded without a second thought before excessively shaking her head no before he forced her to look at him and still her movement. He gazed directly into her eyes with a stern expression. Faith blushed once she heard the unzipping of his pants and watched him pull out his cock. She crosses her legs and rubbed them together nervously. First, he smirked as he began stroking his cock till it became erect and dripped precum. Next, he lifted her skirt and spread her legs wide. He then started giving her cunny a deep fingering as she was already wet from seeing his member. 

"A-Ahh... M-More...!" She begged in such a needy slutty tone. The expression on her face drove his hormones wild.

"Now to clear this up... I am still the same Bakura you know, just of a different mindset. A more devious mindset, my little mouse. You may call me "Akef" or "Akefia" if you wish. Once you're healed of that injury, you belong to me." He said as he whispered into her ear. "Now then... do you want my cock inside of you?" He questioned in a whisper as he awaited her command.

She flushed deeply and closed her eyes, "N-no, I don't!" She lied. She opened her eyes in surprise as he spoke in Bakura's voice noticing he'd returned Bakura to normal again while he simply disguised himself and spoke in his voice. 

Akefia gave a submissive and needy expression with a gentle smile on his face, cheeks reddened in submission, "But Faith... I want to play." He admitted. "Let me play with you like we always do. M-My cock is so hard... and I don't know what else to do with it." He blushed harder and moaned softly as he gripped his cock and stroked it gently. "A-Ahh... Please?" It was such a helpless tone. It was too much. 

Faith blushed deeply as her dominant side for Bakura began fueling her lust. She wanted to make him call out her name. She tried to fight it but caught herself nodding as he then laid her in the bed before disrobing. Akefia smirked to himself, climbing in with her. He excitedly removed her clothes and pressed himself against her. 

Her body was so soft and warm, while his heart was cold and frigid. It felt nice—the warmth..."Faith, your body is so soft and warm... and your hair, so silky." He carefully takes in the scent of her coconut shampoo upon pulling a lock of hair towards his face.

"B-Bakura..." Akefia then took hold as he'd never truly returned Bakura to his true self and smirked as she seemed fearful upon his unexpected switch.

"Yes, love?" He chuckled and found it pleasurable as she yelped once he began probing her little hole with his cock. 

She glared before giving a helpless and submissive expression just like he had once the tip began filling her slutty cunny. "Mm~...." She tried not to but ended up letting out of soft moan in pleasure of his bulbous tip getting eager to satisfy her. While he felt in control, he didn't realize he was putty in this girl's hands. 

"That's a good girl... Now this shouldn't hurt from how much this cock has been inside of you... and by your own demand, of course." Akefia leaned in and closed his eyes in pleasure. He panted softly as he filled her cunt, not expecting it to still be so tight. He released a submissive grunt and a soft moan into her ear as her hole warmed his cock and suckled upon it. "Your little cunt sucks on my cock so firmly..." He admitted in a desire to take her for himself. 

Faith whimpered as she held onto him tightly. She then felt his millennium ring against her chest, the only thing he didn't remove upon disrobing. It felt cold against her chest as it seemingly reflected this Bakura's heart while she gripped it firmly. He flushed softly as he felt the desire in her heart emitting itself into the ring. It only made sense as he was a reader of hearts and a stealer of souls, yet he could not take her soul, not yet. She had a special connection to the ring as it was following through with their bond by revealing her desires to him through it and sharing her emotions which slowly overwhelmed the spirit. "You truly love Bakura, right? ... And if you love him, then you must love me, too. Don't you, love?" He asked with a concerned expression.

"I-I don't know... You frighten me." She admitted and hesitated as he felt rejected. He slowly began rocking his hips front to back, thrusting into her hole to pleasure her and found glee in hearing her soft moans of ecstasy.

"But I am a part of him... If you don't love me then you don't truly love Bakura as much as you once thought you did. How cruel..." He glared and disliked this feeling of hesitation from her heart and soul.

"I do love Bakura!" She insisted as she was distraught by his accusation. It wasn't true. Akefia suddenly locked his soft lips with her and began passionately and greedily kissing her. He ran his fingers through her hair as he pinned her down possessively and forced the kiss deeper. His slid his tongue inside and curled around her own as he shared his first kiss with his host's lover. Akefia soon realized, he was growing attached to her from the emotions he felt as she gripped his millennium item which made him crave her touch and infused her soul with his own. It had to stop yet it felt good feeling another human's warmth after so long trapped in that item.

"Then love me..." he begged softly after parting their kiss before kissing her once more and began roughly and eagerly thrusting harder into her pretty little hole. She gasped and wrapped her arms around him. Upon her letting go, the item laid against her heart and he began to crave more. He desperately tried to control himself as he released their kiss and bit into her neck which made her gasp in pain and groan upon feeling him puncture her skin firmly. He took the blood that released from the wounds and sucked on it as he tried to distract himself away from his growing desires for her heart. He found himself licking her wounds clean yet tried to be cruel until he had control over himself again. "Foolish girl... trying to control me." He grew angered and pounded her mercilessly. Her yelping and moaning caused him to smirk sadistically. Hearing her moans and gasps in pleasure was all he wanted. "That's right. Act like the little slut you are! You're mine now..." He gripped her breasts and fondled them roughly before leaning in and sucking on one of her puffy pink nipples. 

She whined softly. "B-be gentle with my nipples, it's too much!" she cried out as his body reacted and obeyed.

"What..?" Akefia's eyes were wide as he questioned in the depths of his mind. His body obeyed her. It was as if she was controlling him, but he knew that couldn't be true as he had the stronger willpower of the three in this room. He only continued to take her cunny before he grunted and pulled out, letting his cum spurt onto her stomach, breasts, and a bit on her face. He knew if he released inside he might make her pregnant which would ruin his plans for her if she were housing a child he didn't need. He smirked and gazed into her eyes as blushed and licked the cum from the side of her lips. She looked back into his eyes as she once again gripped the millennium ring firmly with care. He growled. "Let go! Don't touch it!" he slapped her hands away and clenched the ring tightly. 

She looked disappointed. "I'm sorry..." she looked upset before she sat up after her got off of her. He sat beside her and held the ring close to himself and glared at it—wondering why her heart allowed his will to weaken and bend to her own before realizing she must have a pure heart. One with a pure heart would be able to hide the darkness within the soul or mind of an evil spirit. He then smirked as he realized how much he masochistically enjoyed the desire he felt from her and becoming putty in her hands. He craved to have a mistress when he pounded her pussy. It wouldn't be too terrible if she was allowed to hold onto it while they played another time, but until then... She could not touch it lest he forget his ultimate goal to instead please this girl he now considered his mistress.


End file.
